A World Unseen AfterIfs
by KimuraSato
Summary: A set of afterwards and what ifs for A World Unseen. Chapter 4: Pride in Life: Wulf enjoys the times when they race through the forest together. (Wulf x Kwan)
1. A Mind More Powerful

**A World Unseen: After Ifs**

_Introduction_: I have quite a few ideas of things that happen after the end of A World Unseen, or things that could have happened if events had gone differently in the story.

**Warnings:** Homosexual relationships. Violence. Foul language. Mentions of rape and death. Supernatural AU. General warnings for anything that might end up happening in these stories.

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom is a product of Nickelodeon. All characters in this story are imaginary.

* * *

**A Mind More Powerful**

**Summary: **When a mentor is found for the young telepath, Dash still feels hesitant to learn more about his powers.

**Characters:** Dash x Danny, and Nocturne

**Originally Written: **July 2013

"I still don't know about this," Dash mumbled, staring up at the sign above the door with a certain amount of hesitation.

"Why? Lancer assured us that he was an excellent telepath," Danny said, but he frowned at the blond man. Taking hold of Dash's hand, Danny gave it a quick, comforting squeeze. "If you really don't want to go through with this, then you shouldn't force yourself. But remember, I'm here to support you. You've been helping me deal with and move on from what happened to me. I want to be able to help you with this."

A small smile tugged at Dash's mouth as he turned his gaze onto Danny. He appreciated that the man was showing his support, but he still couldn't shake the lingering nervousness when it came to discovering more about his powers as a telepath. His experiences in the past soured his opinion of the gift he was born with, and he wasn't certain that he really wanted to learn all that much about it beyond being able to completely shut out other people's thoughts. He still considered it too much of an invasion of privacy by delving into other people's mind. Even simply getting a hint of a thought broadcasting from their minds made him disgusted with himself.

Dash took hold of the handle and yanked open the door. If he could learn control over his power, he might actually be able to do something to help Michael, and that was the most encouraging thought to him at the moment. He was scared of what would happen if he managed to return Michael to normal. But it was a guilt that constantly ate him up inside, and he did want to return Michael's life to him, return him to his parents who continued to hurt over the fact that their son remained in the mental ward of the hospital with no hope of recovery.

They entered the store, and Dash was immediately hit with that smell of worn paper and leather, that dusty scent of a place where time was forgotten, and the silence seemed to stretch on forever. It was like stepping into another world or into the past with the old look of the store with the delicately carved wooden bookshelves. The store was empty, save for the man sitting at the front desk. He looked out of time with his funky hair style, the purple locks twisted out the sides like some kind of horns. Compared to the atmosphere of the bookstore, the man stuck out like a sore thumb with his punk appearance and the tattoos running up his arms and the hoop pierced through his lower lip. The look of the man made Dash even less certain about seeking him out as a mentor.

"Do you want me to go up with you? Or," Danny said awkwardly, glancing about the bookstore, "should I just wander around and let you talk with him?"

Dash hesitated in his response. Even without the ability to read minds, he could see that Danny worried about him but didn't want to be a bother by hovering around unwanted. "This might not take long," he mumbled, throwing a doubtful glance at the man who was supposed to teach him in the ways of telepathy. "I wouldn't wander away too far."

Danny nodded before he headed off to browse through the books on the shelves. This seemed like the perfect place for the man to look for a gift for his sister. After they got the chance to hang out, Dash quickly discovered that Jazz was a bit of a bookworm and enjoyed reading more than just psychology books. But she definitely had a love for those old books, the ones bound in leather or hard covers with pages that had to be turned with care because they were so old.

Taking a breath, Dash approached the man at the front desk. His mouth pursed when the man merely flipped the page in his magazine as he leaned his head on one hand. The man paid no attention at all to the person standing before him, and Dash had to wonder how the man even kept a job when he didn't seem to care at all about his customers.

"It's not that I don't care," the man spoke, making Dash jolt in surprise. His voice was laced thickly with boredom for basically everything. "I just thought I'd give you the chance to speak first. And," he lifted his head, meeting Dash's gaze with eyes that held an eerily red hue, "I happen to own this establishment."

"I guess since you've been reading my mind, you know why I'm here." Dash narrowed his eyes, not pleased with the man already for peeking into his mind.

"I didn't need to read your mind to know the reason." The man closed the magazine and pushed it aside as he sat up a bit straighter. "The witch contacted me recently to tell me that there was a young telepath in need of being taught to use his powers." He folded his arms over the top of the counter and leaned forward. "And if you attempted to, you would quickly find it impossible to peek into my mind. I can teach you how to guard your mind from other telepaths."

"Great," Dash muttered dryly, deciding already that he probably wasn't going to like this man. "But that's not what I care about right now."

"Oh, I know exactly what you care about right now." He smirked slyly as his gaze traveled toward something behind the blond man. Dash twisted around to follow the man's gaze, and his blue eyes landed on Danny, who had pulled a book from the shelf and was leafing through it slowly. "Despite his hesitancy," the man whispered into Dash's ear, and the blond man forced himself not to jump, "he thinks about you a lot."

"We _are_ a couple," Dash growled, snapping his head around to pin a glare on the man, who continued to smirk.

"The mind can be a very powerful thing, you know." The man kept his gaze on Dash for a moment before it slid back to Danny. "With our ability, we can read what people are thinking. We can dive deeper into their minds to uncover their darkest secrets. We can even implant thoughts in other people's minds."

When he heard a clumsy fumble of noise behind him, Dash turned his head as the book Danny held dropped from his hands to thump upon the floor. The raven haired man mumbled a quiet, "Sorry," as he bent down to pick up the book. His face had turned a bright shade of red, reaching even to the tips of his ears. Dash spun around quickly, snatching hold of the front of the man's shirt and yanking him forward.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but you do anything like that to him again, and I won't hesitate to hurt you," Dash threatened with a deadly look in his eyes. Danny had suffered enough in his life with the rape and being killed then brought back to life. He didn't need some telepath messing with mind on top of all that.

The man's mouth pursed as his eerie eyes stared into Dash's eyes, like he was searching for something. "I see." His mouth pulled downward. "That's unfortunate. There's a lot that you can do with your powers. But," he sighed as he extracted his shirt from Dash's hold, "if you're so keen on limiting yourself out of some sense of nobility-"

"It's called being a decent person," Dash snapped, glowering at him. "You clearly don't like having the privacy of your mind invaded either since you shield yourself from other telepaths. I'm willing to learn what you have to teach me, but that doesn't mean I have to like anything about this power."

"Yes, yes. You mostly want to help your little friend Michael. I can read it in your mind as clear as the words in a magazine." His voice was back to sounding bored. After smoothing out any wrinkles in his clothes, he lifted his head with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a smirk stretched wide upon his face. "Now then. You may call me Nocturne."

* * *

**Author's Note**: If there are any particular afterwards/what ifs about characters from A World Unseen that people would like to see, feel free to mention it in a review or something. XD;; I don't exactly have an order for these.


	2. Distant Memories

**Distant Memories**

**Summary:** Kwan tells Wulf about something he remembers from his past.

**Characters:** Wulf x Kwan

**Originally Written: **August 2013

He shuddered when he felt a finger run down his spine. "Don't do that," Kwan grumbled as he closed his book and rolled over onto his side to frown at the other man.

"Sorry." Wulf laid down beside him, leaning his head in his hand. "You never told me about how you got that one."

Kwan lowered his gaze, fiddling with his pen. "I'd rather not talk about it."

He had plenty of scars littering his body from when his "parents" got angry at him for any number of little reasons. Sometimes they react with violence for no reason at all. He didn't understand why they almost seemed terrified of him until he learned the truth about what he was. In their eyes, he was a monster that stole the place of their real son. He felt guilty over that, not knowing what happened to the real Kwan, but he had no control over what happened. He was only an infant at that time, hardly developed enough to understand anything about the world around him.

The scar that Wulf meant ran nearly parallel the entire length down his spine. From the base of his neck, the scar reached almost to the end of his tailbone. Kwan tried to block out the memory of that one, wiping it from his mind, and all he could really recall now was the excruciating pain of feeling a blade slice through his back. It took more stitches than he could count, and it remained the most standout of his scars. Amorpho had taught him how to use his magic to heal, but the scars Kwan had were much too old for his magic to erase them away completely.

"Then tell me something else."

Kwan glanced over at the werewolf then sighed tiredly. "Okay. What do you want me to tell you?"

Green eyes looked off to the side as Wulf pondered over the question. "Something from your childhood." A grin spread onto his face as his gaze landed back on the kitsune. "What were you like as a child?"

His mouth pursed as Kwan tapped his pen on his textbook. His childhood? It wasn't like it was full of tragedy, but it was hard for him to think of anything that was happy. "Oh!" he said as a memory popped into his head. "I think I was around four. Maybe. That was a long time ago, so I might be getting the age wrong, but I feel like it was four. Anyway," he laughed awkwardly, "I used to have play dates with other children. I think there was even one time when I had one with Dash." His brow furrowed as he tried to remember that one, wondering why he didn't seem to stay friends with many of those other children. "But the one that really sticks in my mind, is this one time." He groaned in frustration, pulling at his hair. "I can't remember who the other boy was or even what he looked like, but he had a really nice mother. I remember that much." He smiled fondly as he thought more about it. "We had fun running around pretending to be animals. It was sort of like a hide-n-seek game. We'd hide behind furniture, and when the other got close, we'd jump out and pounce on the other. It was pretty fun.

"His mother was pretty good at sewing." Kwan chuckled, running a hand through his raven hair. "She made me these black ears and tail to wear while we were playing. I really liked them. After the play date was over, they dropped me off at home. My 'mom' acted all nice and polite until they left and it was just me and her." The smile fell from his face as his aqua green eyes dimmed. "She yanked the ears and tail off the first moment she could once we were alone. I tried to grab for them. I wanted to keep them. But she smacked me pretty hard." He rubbed at his cheek like he could still feel the sting of pain from being hit. "She lit the fire in the fireplace and tossed them into it. I wanted to get them back. That's how I got this." He showed Wulf his right hand that had faint wrinkled flesh from a burn he received along his pinkie and down to the wrist. "But she held me back until there was nothing left to save from the fire. I was really upset about it and kept yelling and struggling and wanting to get them back even though they were gone. She hit me several times for misbehaving and said I was never allowed to see that boy again. I think I cried myself to sleep that night. I was really sad about losing the ears and tail, but I was even more afraid that the other boy's mom would be upset if she learned that they got destroyed after she was so nice to make them for me. I couldn't even bring myself to face the other boy after that. I thought he wouldn't like me after that, and I was scared of angering my 'mom' again." When he finished, Kwan glanced hesitantly at the werewolf, chewing on his lower lip in worry that the man would suddenly think him silly after hearing that tale.

Wulf blinked at him, remaining silent for some time before he climbed off the bed. Kwan sat up as he watched the man disappear into the closet. That was hardly the reaction he expected out of the werewolf. In a moment, Wulf returned to the bed with a photo album in his hands. When he sat down, he started flipping through it, and Kwan crawled over to lean against him, staring over his shoulder at the pictures in the album.

"Ah, here it is," Wulf announced as he stopped on one of the pages then held the album up so that Kwan could better see the pictures.

"Aw, you were so cute when you were little." Kwan grinned as he hugged his arms around the werewolf. Four year old Wulf in the pictures acted adorably as he tried to pretend to be a ferocious beast. Then Kwan blinked when he noticed the other boy in the pictures. His hold around Wulf loosened as he bent his head forward to stare closer at the pictures. "Wait. Is that... me?" His mouth hung open in surprise when he recognized himself in the pictures. His eyes grew a fraction wider after he realized that the four year old him in the pictures was wearing the black ears and tail that he spoke about in his story. "You," he snapped his aqua green eyes up to stare at Wulf, "were the boy I had that play date with?"

"I didn't even remember this until you said something," Wulf admitted with his gaze still on the pictures from when they were children. "But it sounded so familiar that I was sure there had to be some pictures from it in here." A frown stretched over his face as he turned his head toward Kwan. "I never did understand why I never played with you again after that day. It seemed like we had such a good time, but then you wouldn't talk to me again."

Kwan frowned as he dropped his arms away from Wulf and sat back on his legs. "Sorry," he mumbled miserably.

Wulf set the photo album aside as he turned around to face the kitsune. "Hey," he said gently as he cupped Kwan's face, "I'm not angry." He leaned in and kissed the other man upon the forehead. "You grew up terrified of your so-called parents." He frowned, and a touch of anger toward the Longs showed in his eyes. "After the way they treated you, I'm not surprised you might have thought that other parents would respond the same way if they thought you made a mistake." He drew Kwan into a comforting hug.

Kwan closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Wulf. He savored every hug that Wulf gave him like little treasures, something that he didn't experience very often as a child because the Longs rarely wanted to touch him unless it was to slap him. In Wulf's arms, he always felt safe.

* * *

**MewMew2**: Nocturne~ 8D Haha, I didn't forget about him! And here's the little afterward I've had in mind since ages ago for Kwan and Wulf~ 8D

**Author's Note**: And as before, if there are any pairings, or just a character by him/herself, that you want to see from this story's world, just let me know! =)


	3. Cruel and Kind

**Cruel and Kind**

**Summary:** Cruel words were not foreign to him, but his life wasn't without some kindness.

**Characters:** Johnny x Abner

**Originally Written: **August 2013

He held up the dress after he finished the final stitching. It was a strapless number done in a smooth, black fabric with lace bordering the hem of the skirt. It took the better part of a month to complete, but he was satisfied with the result and hoped that Kitty would like her birthday present. After he laid it on his bed, Abner left his room and headed down the hall toward the stairs.

"It's unnatural the way he acts!"

At his father's voice, Abner froze at the top of the stairs, ice running through his veins. It wouldn't be the first time he heard a comment like that leave his father's angry mouth, but every time the man spoke about him, Abner felt a hitch inside him, a gloomy cloud hanging over him like it was saying who he was, was shameful.

"Boys his age shouldn't be playing around with dresses," the man ranted, and Abner cringed back, stepping around the corner and crouching down with his knees hugged to his chest. "Fashion is something for girls to talk about. Not boys! He should be out there playing sports and doing other things boys do. It's because you let him indulge in this ridiculous fantasy that he's so - so _feminine_!" He spat out the word like it left a foul taste in his mouth, and Abner could picture that disgusted sneer on his face and the hatred in his green eyes.

"I believe that our son should be allowed to pursue whatever dreams he has," his mother said, hardly seeming like the raging rant from her husband had any effect on her. "Women have every right to play sports and participate in whatever _you_ consider to be a male only activity or job. Men, in turn, shouldn't feel ashamed for wanting to do something that's considered girly. Abner likes fashion. If he wants to go into designing, I'm going to support his right to choose that as a career."

"This!" his father shouted. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You-" He paused for a moment. "You always wanted a daughter, and now you're twisting our _son_ into the daughter you always wanted."

There was a bang that made Abner jump in surprise. "I have done nothing of the sort." His mother's voice was laced with a dangerous hint of anger. "Abner chose fashion on his own. I only encouraged him to learn more about it if that's what he was truly passionate about. You're the one that wants to twist him into your image of what a son should be. You can't force him to be what you want him to be. He's not going to be your perfect little puppet. He has his own thoughts and opinions about things and his own interests. Just because you don't approve of them doesn't mean you have any right to make our son feel bad about what his passion for something. If you're going to continue with this negativity, then I want you to leave."

"You can't kick me out." His father snorted, clearly not threatened by her words. "This is my house too."

"Wrong," his mother said confidently. "My aunt left this house to me in her will, and we decided that we wouldn't get enough money in selling it to afford a new house so we kept it. Your name was never added to the deed. You own _nothing_ about this house." A triumphant note hung in her voice.

A crash, glass shattering, had Abner clamping his eyes shut. He hated when his parents started arguing with each other. It was always over him. He buried his face in his knees, wishing that he was anywhere else but there listening to yet another argument at that moment. Maybe if he was different, more of the boy his father wanted, everything would be okay between his parents. Maybe they could have had a happy family life instead of the anger that filled their home.

"I've had enough this," his father shouted, footsteps stomping out of the kitchen into the front hall. "You've never appreciated anything about me after everything I've done for you. I'm done. That's it."

The door slammed loudly, and Abner tried to force out the sound of it echoing in his ears. When a sigh reached his ears, he lifted his head to see that his mother came up the stairs to stand before him.

"So you heard all that." She frowned, sorrow in her eyes as she gazed down at her son.

Turning his head away, Abner squeezed his hands around his knees. "I'm sorry." His gaze fell to the floor. "He left because of me."

"Sweetie," his mother sighed as she sat down on the top step and stroked a hand over his head, "we had problems even before you came along. I thought we could work them out if we just stuck with it, but I guess sometimes a relationship just can't be saved." She placed a hand under his chin and forced him to lift his head and meet her gaze. "You have no reason to feel like any of this was your fault. You have no reason to feel ashamed of having a passion for fashion. You have a wonderful talent for designing, and I love seeing what new ideas come into that amazing mind of yours." She smiled gently, and Abner tentatively returned it.

A knock sounded at the door, and mother and son both turned to stare in the direction of the front door, though from where they were sitting, they couldn't see it. His mother sighed again as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Who could that be?" she wondered out loud, heading down the stairs to answer the door.

Curiously, Abner followed after her. When he peeked around his mother after she opened the door, his mouth gaped open. "Johnny!" He was surprised to see the guitarist since Johnny tended to call or text whenever he wanted to see the other man.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." His mother smirked knowingly at him, and Abner couldn't stop the flush creeping onto his cheeks.

Once she disappeared back into the kitchen, Abner stepped up to the front door, opening it a touch wider. "What are you doing-" The words caught in his throat when he noticed that Johnny wasn't alone. His gaze fell onto the dog at the guitarist's side, straining at the leash to reach the dusty blond man standing in the doorway. "Cujo!" he gasped out as he crouched down in front of the Saint Bernard and started scratching at his ears. "Why do you have Cujo?" He turned his curious hazel eyes onto Johnny, who blushed lightly as he glanced away with an awkward shifting of his weight.

"I thought," Johnny started when he turned hesitantly back to Abner, "since you liked him so much, he should belong to you. But you told me your dad doesn't like pets, so," he shrugged like this was no big deal, "I adopted him. My dad isn't big on pets either, but as long as I'm the one taking care of him, my dad won't make a big fuss about it."

Abner stared at Johnny, mouth hanging open as Cujo licked happily at his cheek. Johnny adopted Cujo for him? He could hardly believe it! No one ever did something like that for him. Climbing to his feet, Abner threw his arms around the guitarist, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," he whispered into Johnny's ear, needing something like this after hearing his father speak in such a demeaning manner about his son's dream.

Hesitation practically rolled off the other man before Johnny wrapped his arms securely about Abner's body. "You're welcome," he answered, though he didn't understand what his actions meant to Abner in that moment.

* * *

**Dr. Strawberries**: Yay! I'm glad other people like that pairing. They're really cute together! 8D I'm trying to think of something that would have them acting more animal than human that doesn't go from thinking mate to being in heat to random sex. That would just turn out bad. XD;;;;;;


	4. Pride in Life

**Pride in Life**

**Summary:** Wulf enjoys the times when they race through the forest together.

**Characters:** Wulf x Kwan

**Originally Written: **August 2013

Wulf tossed a glance to his side and laughed when he saw the other man racing along beside him. Here in the forest where they were alone with only the wild to see them, Kwan didn't bother to keep up with his glamour. Black ears sprouted from his raven locks, and a long wispy tail streamed behind him as they ran. It was one of the few times he got be truly free to be himself, rather than having to hide his appearance from the humans that knew nothing about the supernatural world that surrounded them.

A toothy grin stretched wide across his face as an idea popped into his head. Wulf suddenly launched himself at the other man, tackling the kitsune to the ground. They rolled through the dead leaves on the forest floor, wrestling each other with grunts and growls. Wulf caught hold of the other man's hands and pinned them over the man's head. A wicked smirk pulled at his mouth as he dipped his head down closer to the kitsune.

"And I thought kitsune were supposed to be fast," Wulf whispered teasingly. When Kwan opened his mouth to argue, Wulf stole the opportunity and closed the distance, catching the kitsune's mouth. Kwan grumbled into the kiss before he relaxed and responded back. Wulf loosened his hold on Kwan's wrists, and his hands slid down over the bronze skin of his arms, feeling firm muscles of his biceps. He ate up the moan that escaped Kwan as his hands skimmed down the kitsune's sides. Even with the loose shirt on, he could feel the hard muscles tense beneath his fingertips. When he finally pulled his mouth away, they both gasped in greedy amounts of air.

"You cheat," Kwan grumbled as their breaths mingled.

"Says the one that used an invisibility charm last time to get on top." Wulf's eyes drifted to the man's bare neck, halfway tempted to leave plenty of marks as revenge. He couldn't deny a bit of possessiveness when it came to Kwan, which left his brain whispering at him that he needed to leave his mark on the kitsune to show everyone that Kwan was taken. His mother mentioned it once when he was still young. When a werewolf met a mate, it was common to want to drive off others from sniffing around his mate.

Kwan lifted his head a bit and nipped at Wulf's nose, drawing the werewolf's attention back to him. "You're always staring at my neck." An eyebrow raised in question at the werewolf.

Wulf sat up, letting a hungry grin slip onto his face. "What can I say? It just looks so tempting." His upper lip drew back to reveal slightly sharper than usual teeth.

Kwan blinked. Then his hands shot up, pressing against Wulf's chest to hold him back. "No, no! You are _not_ leaving more bites on my neck." Despite his protest, his face flushed dark red at the memories of Wulf nipping at his neck; his thoughts made even more evident by that awkward little wiggling shift that Kwan did under him.

Before they could continue any further with their activities, they both grew tense, their heads snapping at the same time to stare in the same direction. A scent was on the wind as a crunch of leaves reached their ears. They weren't alone in the forest, and it wasn't simply an animal wandering through the woods.

"I smell gunpowder," Wulf whispered as he climbed slowly, quietly off Kwan, who moved into a crouch. It could be an average hunter, searching for deer or some other game animal. But there was still that chance that it was hunter looking for something supernatural to kill. Amity Park was supposed to be safe from the supernatural hunters, but every now and then, one managed to get close enough to make a kill.

"Single man," Kwan mumbled, his aqua green eyes narrowed in the direction of the hunter. His hand whipped out and seized hold of Wulf's arm in a tight grip, nails nearly biting into his skin. "I smell wolfsbane."

Wulf tilted his head up, sniffing at the air. He smelled it too, the scent making his nose wrinkle unpleasantly. Definitely not a normal hunter after all. His gaze slid to his side where Kwan was tense and ready to spring. Kwan still preferred not having to fight if it could be avoided, but if a hunter showed up looking to kill a werewolf, Kwan wouldn't sit idly back. Ever since he left the house of his "parents" and moved in with the Grays, Kwan learned how to fight better from Valerie, deciding it was best that he knew how to defend himself and protect the people he cared about. Wulf liked watching them spar.

Wulf was the same, though. Kwan was his boyfriend, his lover, his good friend, his mate. Wulf had to keep Kwan safe. Taking hold of Kwan's wrist, Wulf dragged the kitsune to his feet and turned in the opposite direction of where they heard the hunter. They were both fast on their feet and could out run a normal human. Some might consider running away an act of cowardice, but Wulf saw no reason in putting their lives in danger just to prove they were brave. He didn't want to take a life to protect Kwan and himself if it came that, and he didn't think killing was anything of which to be proud. Protecting the family he made was what would make him feel truly proud.

* * *

**Dr. Strawberries**: I couldn't resist having Johnny get Cujo for Abner. 8D Johnny's a big old softie on the inside. XD Parents who try to force their child to be something they're not are argh! orz At least Abner's mother is a good woman. *nods* Movie night sounds fun! 8D Ooh~ I hadn't thought about doing something from Abner's mother's PoV! I'll have to think up a name for her.

**Author's Note**: Whoops! I almost forgot to mention it. I'm slowly getting back to working on some original stuff, at least after working on DP stuff first, and I'm starting with making an original version of A World Unseen. 8D I'm making some changes so it's not going to be one hundred percent the same as the fan fiction version. If you want to check it out, the first chapter (and some character art) is posted on my secondary tumblr blog: kimusatowrites. =)


End file.
